Japanese patent No. 4292932 (Patent Document 1) discloses an example of the structure of an end cap which is attached to an end portion of a molding main body having an opening in its cross section. A clip of the end cap, which projects downward from the opening of the molding main body, is locked to an outer panel through an operation of pressing the clip from the outer surface of the molding main body via the molding main body. Thus, a molding (the molding main body+the end cap) is attached to the outer panel. The expression “having an opening in its cross section” means that the cross section has the shape of an annulus which is partially cut so as to form an opening. For example, “having an opening in its cross section” means that the shape of the cross section can be represented by a character such as C, U, J, V, or a squarish C.